¿Por qué te ha crecido el pelo Tomoe-kun?
by Actriztercaantirosita
Summary: Resumen: Tomoe y Nanami acaban de salir del inframundo, y ahora hay que renovar el pacto de familiar de Tomoe, qué sucederá cuando el beso suba de nivel? ¡Descúbranlo haciendo click en este fanfic! Basado en el cap 4 de la segunda temporada del anime
1. Chapter 1

**Pues hace unas horas me terminé de ver Kamisama Hajimemashita (anime que me ha encantado!) y empecé la segunda temporada, ni bien terminé el cuarto cap (el más reciente) la idea llegó a mi cabeza, y no pude dormir hasta que la escribí, puta inspiración que viene cuando se le da la recalcada gana, como sea escribí este one-shot que espero sea de su agrado y provablemente no sea la última vez que lean algo mío de este anime, sin más que decir, los dejo para que lean**

– letra normal – = alcaración

– _letra cursiva_ – = pensamientos

Tomoe POV

Acabábamos de salir del inframundo, ese idiota me había hecho un corte en el brazo, pero en ese momento para ser honesto me importaba más si una hoja de alguno de los árboles del lugar se caían que lo que hiciera ese sujeto. Además ni me dolía, no en vano era un yokai.

Una vez Nanami se pudo parar estaba algo desorientada pero alegre como siempre. Preguntó por el chico al que había rescatado pero le dije que se había ido, puso una cara de lástima que me me hizo hervir la sangre, me molestaba que le preocuparan otros chicos en especial cuando era gente de la que tenía malos presentimientos.

\- Onikiri, Kotetsu, necesito hablar un momento a solas con Nanami-samma - pedí "amablemente" pues la mirada que les dirigí era un clarísimo lárguense o cenamos Onikiri y Kotetsu al vapor, ellos asintieron temerosos, y por suerte Nanami no se dio cuenta de la "comunicación/intimidación" a través de la mirada que estábamos teniendo.

\- S-sí - tartamudearon simultáneamente, para luego alejarse lo más rápido posible del peligro

\- ¿De qué necesitas hablar Tomoe-kun? ¿Oye y por qué te ha crecido el pelo? - preguntó totalmente ajena a cómo había hecho para ir a rescatarla. Sonreí y comencé a acercarme un poco a ella y subconscientemente ella comenzó a retroceder ¡Perfecto!

\- Tiene que ver con tu pregunta, sabes para pelear contra un Kami no puedo ser un familiar, por eso le he pedido a Onikiri y a Kotetsu y que deshagan el pacto - y ¡Lo había logrado! La tenía acorralada contra un árbol.

\- ¿Ah sí? - pude notar deliciosamente el nerviosismo en su voz.

\- Sí - le dije en voz baja pero sin llegar al susurro - así que hay que formar mi pacto como tu familiar de nuevo - lo admito – _en mi mente pero lo admito_ – desde la última vez que la besé me quedé con las ganas de volver a hacerlo, era una oportunidad de oro para hacerlo esta vez de una forma un poco distinta.

Lentamente me acerqué a sus labios, hasta que se terminó la paciencia y rompí por completo el espacio que separaba mis labios de los suyos, comenzando a besarla primero lentamente, ella enredó sus brazos en mi cuello – correspondiéndome – y yo los míos en su cintura, con el pasar de los segundos el beso fue tomando calor, mordí lo más ligeramente que pude su labio inferior (pero aún así sangró un poco), causando un gemido que aproveché para adentrarme en su boca la cual exploré con más necesidad y pasión de la que pretendía, provablemente debiera haberme detenido hace rato pero no quería, no se me apetecía en lo más mínimo separarme de esos carnosos y deliciosos labios. Me deleite con el sabor de su boca, recorrí cada rincón de esa cabidad; hubo un punto en el que me encontré succionando su legua y recién ahí noté lo falta de aire que se encontraba mi acompañante. Me separé – _sobra decir que de mala gana_ – de sus labios, se veían rojos e hinchados, me pregunté cuánto llebaríamos así.

\- Ahhh cre-í que iba ah morir as-fixia-da - la oí tomar una gran bocanada de aire y en cuanto lo hizo no pude evitar volver a besarla pero esta vez de forma demandante desde el inicio, obviamente aprovechando que tenía la boca abierta para adentrar mi lengua en su boca y como antes no me había dado el gusto – _al menos conscientemente_ – volví a succionar su lengua oyendo plácidamente sus suaves jadeos que se iban apagando en mi boca. Sin darme cuenta, instintivamente comencé a presionar mi para ese entonces erecto miembro contra su vientre, arrancándole un gemido más alto que los que hasta ahora me había regalado. Me separé unos cuantos milímetros de sus labios siendo ahora lo único que nos mantenía unidos un fino hilo de saliva siendo ahora ella - Nanami - quien nos uniera, gruñí sin poder evitarlo el olor que estaba desprendiendo estaba acabando con el poco autocontrol que poseía, tenía la necesidad de hacerla mía, froté mi entrepierna contra la suya, necesitaba que sintiera cómo estaba, qué supiera que iba en serio, ella gimió de nuevo, me iba a volver loco. La tomé sin mucha delicadeza de los muslos y la levanté para poder sentirla mejor.

\- ¡Tomoe! - gimió mi nombre, Kami-samma se sintió tan bien oír mi nombre de sus labios con esa voz, esa voz que en ese momento estaba cargada de necesidad, fue gloria. La besé más salvajemente si es que eso era posible, presionandola constantemente contra mí. Y entonces...

\- Kya! - ese grito era de Onikiri pero mi encalenturada cabeza quiso ignorar su presencia, y era claro que Nanami ni siquiera lo había oído.

\- ¡Gomen ne sai! - gritaron al mismo tiempo, iba a matarlos. La solté y baje lo más rápido que pude y les dirigí la mirada más fría y malvada del repertorio – a todo esto Nanami seguía estática y más roja que un tomate maduro – me acerqué a paso lento

\- Onikiri, Kotetsu... están muertos - dicho esto el par comenzó a correr para tratar de inutilmente huir de mí, en nada los alcancé - Haber ¿Qué vamos a cenar hoy? Umm ya sé pezcado con verduras - dije mirándolos con la más pura maldad, más rápido de lo que pensé tenía a un Onikiri vuelto pezcado y a Kotetsu rogando por no ser convertido en alimento... Y ahí apareció Nanami defendiendo al débil como siempre.

\- ¡Tomoe! ¡Suéltalos! - solté muy a mi pesar a ambos - descombierte a Onikiri.

\- ¡Pero es la cena! - protesté.

\- ¡Hazlo! - refunfuñando obedecí, no sin antes dedicarles a ambos y una expresa mirada que advertía dolor, mucho dolor.

\- Ya está, ahora nos vamos a casa - dije autoritario ella definitivamente no volvería a Izumo, para mi suerte **MI** castaña no prestó desacuerdo, sí mía egoístamente mía.

Me acerqué a ella y le susurré al oído - ni creas que te salvaste, esto no ha hecho más que empezar - se sonrojó hasta las orejas y asintió. Mientras en mi cabeza se formaban mil y un planes tanto para vengarme de los espíritus inoportunos como para lo que le haría a Nanami esta noche.

Fin

* * *

**Ojalá y lo hayan disfrutado, si recibo algún comentario pidiendo una continuación le haré una pero por el momento se queda en one-shot espero sus comentarios y que tengan una hermoso día! **

**Byes! Se despide Actriztercaantirosirta/Guada**


	2. Tengo hambre

Segunda parte del two shot

**Hoola! Ya que Neko-Koneko-Kuroneko, mi queridísima gemela de otra vida y hermana del alma Javiera Soto (que estuvo molestandome, llemandome y armandome campaña en el face con unas amigas) mi best friend Lucía Sallette, mi gran amiga Jazmín, y Andrea que no paro un mísero segundo hasta que les dije que me ponía a hacer la conti de mandarme mensajes por face. He hecho esta sexy continuación, esta vez tendrá narraciones de parte de ambos. Advertencia lemon fuerte al mejor estilo youkai jejejeje que perver soy jajajaja bue disfrutenlo! Por cierto vieron el cap 5 de la nueva te porada? Waaaa Tomoe se le re insinuó a Nanami-chan y se le ve que quería hacerle algo bien "****_malo_****" jijiji. Bueno ahora sí los dejo tranquilos a leer!**

* * *

Nanami POV

Despues de llegar a casa Tomoe actuó como si nada hubiera pasado_, creo que me estaba esquivando, aún así no tengo el valor para ir a buscarlo me da vergüenza. No lo entiendo, luego de esos besos tan apasionados, estoy segura de que si Onikiri y Kotetsu no hubieran aparecido el no se hubiera detenido – _sonrojada nivel tomate_ – ¡El quería llegar a más! Me dijo que esto no había hecho más que empezar pero parece que lo ha olvidado, ¿Qué fue todo eso? No logro entenderlo, siempre me ha dicho que no le intereso de ese modo, por qué entonces viene y me besa de esa forma, me da mucha vergüenza porque en el fondo me gustó demasiado lo brusco que fue ahhh ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Fue instinto? ¿Un capricho? ¿Qué fue?_

Mientras estaba perdida en mis cavilaciones, note un sonido algo irritante, que parecía no querer detenerse, abrí los ojos y noté que era el telefono, me lebanté de donde estaba cómodamente recostada y fui a contestarlo con un animo en creciente depresión.

\- ¡Nanami-chan! - saludó efusiva Ami

\- Hola Ami-chan - trate de sonar lo más normal posible, no quería preocuparla

\- ¡¿Quieres decirle de una vez Ami?! - sono desde fuera la impaciente voz de Kei, sin quererlo se me salió una sonrisa - eres muy lenta - la regañó - trae acá - dijo provablemente arrebatandole el teléfono a Ami - Momozono-san estamos en el centro de compras ¿Vienes? - soltó sin vueltas de ningún tipo

\- Vale ¿Dónde me esperan? - pregunté, salir con las chicas seguramente me haría sentir mejor

\- En la tienda junto a la heladeria - contestó ella y seguidamente colgó

Me cambié pero antes de irme deje una nota diciendo que me iba en mi puerta, así no preocuparía a nadie, ni tendría que enfrentarme a Tomoe, bajé las escaleras y me fui

Tomoe POV

Deapues de llegar a casa decidí actuar como si nada e intentar alejarme por un rato de Nanami, sabía que si me acercaba no resistiría mis impulsos y le haría algo así que mejor esperar a calmarme un poco. Estaba esforzandome lo más que podía. Pero el delicioso olor de Nanami estaba por todo el templo y estaba por enloquecer. Tenía que controlarme si hacía algo mientras estuvieran todos despiertos nos interrumpirían de nuevo y provablemente esta vez o los mataba a todos o seguía como si nada, ninguna de las opciones era viable. Pero en un arranque de debilidad fui a su cuarto encontrando en su puerta una nota.

_Tomoe salí al centro con Ami-chan y Kei-chan, volveré por el atardecer_

_por fabor no te enojes por no haber ido a avisarte personalmente_

_es que estaba algo apurada _

_Nanami_

No sabía si alegrarme o enojarme, por un lado no iba a enloquecer por las ganas de hacerle algo "malo" y por el otro no había ido a avisarme como debería haberlo hecho. Decidí aprovechar la oportunidad para deshacerme de futuros interruptores.

Lista de interruptores:

Mizuki: Resultado: ✔️borracho en su habitación dormido y atado por si las dudas hasta mañana o pasado

Onikiri y Kotetsu: ✔️Resultado: atados - y hambrientos - en la cocina con la vista fija en la comida

✔️

Ya casi atardecía, faltaba muy poco para que mi diosa volviera, una mirada completamente malvada cruzo mi rostro al tiempo que en mi cabeza desfilaban imagenes de mí mismo y de Nanami bastante subiditas de tono. Una que especialmente me gusto – y que había decidido haría real – fue una de mí mismo aún con el hamaka puesto pero ella completamente desnuda moviendose sobre la zona de mi miembro - y gimiendo mi nombre - mientras tenía mis garras en sus caderas marcando un ritmo

Y... Desperté de mi ensoñación a causa de un dolor punzante en mi entrepierna, algo sonrojado y bastante exitado por mis recientes fantasías corrí a micuarto para "calmar" mis dolores

Nanami POV

Estabamos en la ante-última tienda a la que iríamos según lo que dijo Kei, era una casa de ropas muy bonita, estaba viendo unos shorts y otros conjuntos que me encantaría poder comprar pero no me alcanzaba.

\- ¡Momozono! Ven acá - me llamó a gritos Kei, obviamente fui a donde me llamaba, me señaló un vestido morado oscuro, estraples, que se ajustaba desde la zona de los pechos hasta la cintura a modo de corsé y luego caía libremente hasta 20 cm arriba de la rodilla, en la base tenía dibujos de pequeñas florecillas de color rosado, ciertamente era hermoso pero cuánto costaría? Además era MUY atrevido para mí seguro sería para ella

\- Te vas a llebar ese? -

\- No, tu lo harás, es precioso y está a tu alcance así que no quiero oír ni un pero de tu boca - dijo autoritaria

\- Es demasiado atrevido para mí - me quejé

\- Lo compras o lo compras - me exijió con una aura de miedo

\- S-si - respondí algo intimidada

Una vez comprado el vestido fuimos a un local donde vendían maquillaje y por insistencia de Kei fuimos a ver los labiales, la verdad nunca había usado uno. Cuando era pobre no podía desperdiciar el dinero en eso y ahora que me he vuelto una diosa no se me había pasado por la cabeza usar uno

\- Yo nunca he usado uno - tanto Kei como Ami me miraron como si fuera un alien

\- Con razón nunca tubiste novio Momozono-chan - me observó y luego pasó su vista a los gloss de labios como diciendo elige uno o lo haré yo por ti

\- Me da el de cereza por favor - pregunté a la mujer que atendía ahí, que me sonrió, lo envolvió en un paquete y me lo entregó - gracias - luego de que Ami comprara un gloss de fresa y Kei uno de piña, más un delineador y un rimel salimos del local. Kei se me acercó y me dijo que me probara el mío. Con cuidado me lo pase primero por el labio inferior y luego por el superior, cerre la boca y la abrí - qué tal?

\- Te queda bien, seguro que a Mikage-kun le encantará - sorió pícaramente Kei, me sonrojé y desvié la mirada pensando en el beso que compartimos

\- Bueno chicas yo... Debo volver a casa - les dije sonriente y aún sonrojada - adiós - pero cuando me di la vuelta una señora chocó contra mí, desviando el contenido de lo que sea que estuviera bebiendo sobre mi pobre ropa y ni siquiera se dignó a disculparse - ¡kyaaaahh no! ¡Mi ropa! - grité causando que Ami y Kei voltearan a verme, y con la más "inocente" mirada de su repertorio Kei me dijo

\- Oh Momozono-san parece que tendrás que ponerte el vestido, agradece que te hice comprarlo - la sonrisa en su rostro daba miedo

\- ¡Nanami-chan! Qué mala suerte - dijo Ami con cara de lo siento por ti

\- No te preocupes - alerta! Sonrisa fingida a la vista - iré a ponerme ese vestido - entre al local del que venía saliendo y pedí permiso para cambiarme enseñándoles lo que le paso a mi ropa, al salir me puse un talismán de aire, no quería que nadie me viera con ese vestido tan revelador y atrevido me daba mucha vergüenza.

Recién cuando llegué al templo y estuve a unos pasos de mi puerta me quité el talismán, seguidamente exalé un pesado suspiro, guié mi mano hasta la perilla, estaba a nada de entrar en mi cuarto cuando siento que alguién me jala la mano, me da la vuelta y me acorrala contra la puerta de mi propio cuarto... Es Tomoe.

Tomoe POV

Estaba abajo, comiendo una fruta ante las llorosas y hambrientas miradas de Onikiri y Kotetsu quienes rogaban porque les diera aunque sea una fruta, que bien se sentía torturarlos jajaja; cuando de repente llego a mi un olor conocido algo mezclado con un sutil aroma a cereza, subí en seguida dejando solos a los espíritus.

Definitivamente no me esperaba lo que me encontré, Nanami estaba usando un vestido morado, corto _muy_ corto, no debería usar algo como eso, casi no le cubra las piernas, ni hablar de los brazos o su cuello. No pude resistirlo, antes de que abriera la puerara la jalé y la acorralé contra la puerta. Al hacerlo me di cuenta de que tenía algo en los labios que olía a cereza y se veían más apetitosos de lo que ya eran

\- ¡Maldita sea! ¿Es que quieres volverme loco mujer? ¿Qué traes en los labios? ¿Y ese vestido? - no sé por qué traía eso pero le iba a costar caro *sonrisa malvada*

\- Y-yo una mujer tiro su bebida en mi ropa y como había comprado este vestido me lo puse - dijo demasiado rápido y nerviosa, pasé mi lengua por mis labios, se me antojaba más tentadora cuando se ponía así.

\- ¿Qué traes en los labios? - pregunté haciendo uso de todo mi autocontrol para no abalanzarme sobre sus labios, estaba ansioso por volver a degustarlos

\- E-es gloss de labios K-kei-chan d-dijo que me veía bo-bonita-a - tartamudeó parecía que mi cercanía le estaba afectando

\- Nanami tengo hambre - dije de pronto, manteniendo la mirada fija en sus labios - y cada que te veo o siquiera pienso en ti - hice una pausa mientras me acercaba un poco más a sus labios estando ahora separado solo por milímetros de ellos, notando más fuerte ese olor a cerezas - me entran ganas de comerte entera, hasta parece que quieres que te coma, es un buen detalle que les des sabor cereza a tus labios - ya no lo resistí más la besé.

Narración normal

Desde el principio Tomoe fue brusco, no parecía tener ganas de ser amable, atrapó su labio inferior entre sus colmillos comenzado a succionarlo con fuerza, tirando de el con sus colmillos, haciendola sangrar lebemente y sintiendo plácidamente el sabor dulce y metálico de la sangre de su amada, hasta que le quitó por completo el sabor a cereza de sus labios, que ahora estaban rojos e hichados por su causa.

\- Grrrr me gusta como sabes - gruñó el kitsune contra sus labios, volviendo a atraparlos, y esta vez entrelazando su lengua con la de ella succionandola de vez en cuando, sus manos cobraron vida y mientras que una tanteaba la puerta buscaba el picaporte y la otra se situaba en su cintura presionadola contra sí para evitar que callera cuando abriera la puerta.

Una vez abrió la puerta entró, la cerró y la re-acorraló contra la misma, se tomó la libertad de recorrer cada rincón de esa boca que le pertenecía solo a el.

Un rato después Tomoe la corrió de la puerta a la pared con brusquedad y la lebantó para que estuviese a su altura, claro que al hacer eso estaba obligando a Nanami a enrredar sus piernas contra sus caderas, permitiendole al demoníaco zorro sentirla mejor, de vez en cuando se le escapaba algún gruñido mientras la presionaba lo más posible contra sí.

Mientras el beso continuaba una de las manos de Tomoe encontró lugar bajo el vestido de la castaña, más concretamente sobre la tela semi-húmeda de las bragas de la joven quien gimió fuertemente al sentirlo acariciar sin pudor aparente su zona más sensible.

\- ahh de-tenteh! - se le escapó no pudo evitarlo, entre la vergüenza y el placer que las caricias que su familiar le otorgaba no pudo evitar más que nada como una reacción pedirle que se detuviera, prueva de esto es que ni siquiera intentó bajarse

\- No, hoy yo soy el amo, tu la sirviente, obedece - seguidamente volvió a donde estaba, haciendo exactamente lo mismo arrancandole tantos gemidos como pudiera a la castaña, quien aceptó silenciosamente la orden del peliplata.

Las garras del familiar se posicionaron a ambos lados del cuerpo de Nanami, acariciandola lebemente sobre el vestido, hasta que una se topo con nada menos que el cierre el cual no dudo un segundo en bajar, el vestido callo hacia sus caderas, dejandola casi totalmente desnuda faltaba que termira de caer y estaría en bragas.

\- Baja - ordenó el kitsune, alejandose momentaneamente para observar mejor como la tela irónicamenre caía con lentitud, deslizandose por la piel de la joven hasta llegar al suelo ante la maliciosa mirada del familiar, la castaña amagó con cubrirse pero antes de que pudiera hacer siquiera un un movimiento más - no te cubras, quieta - ella asintió sonrojada incapás de mover un músculo. El peliplata se deshizo del haori y del kosode que cayeron con una insultante rapidez al suelo.

La miró relamiendose los labios, estaba a su completa merced, con esos pequeños pechos al aire, vistiendo esas infantiles braguitas a lunares, se acercó a ella y la tomo del mentón con las garras, la miró fijamente a los ojos unos segundos, o quizas fueron minutos no podría decirlo, solo supo que de un momento a otro se había perdido en los labios de aquella joven.

Tampoco sabría decir con exactitud cuando fue que el zorro termino sentado con Nanami a horcajadas de el mientras se besaban ardientemente, en una pelea de lenguas que ninguno quería perder, podría decirse que en un arranque Tomoe uso sus garras para desgarrar esa última prenda que cubría a su diosa. Sonrió de lado, estaba a punto de cumplir su fantasía de la tarde. Acomodó sus garras a ambos lados de su cadera y comenzó a moverla notando al instante el placer que eso le producía. La joven diosa de la Tierra podía sentir perfectamente miembro de Tomoe grande, duro y caliente, no podía creer que eso en serio estuviese pasando.

\- Ahh ¡Tomoe! ¿Qué me haces? Ahh - movió especialmente fuerte sus caderas haciendola pegar un grito de placer

\- Que mala Nanami ¿Quieres hacerme decirlo? - preguntó ronco el kitsune, cómo hacía para no jadear mientras hablaba, no lo sabían ni Nanami ni la autora - me mas-tur-bo con-ti-go - silabeó la frase aún ronco, logrando así exitarla más, que delicia! Podía sentir lo húmeda que estaba aún sobre la hamaka, no veía la hora de entrar en ella pero primero había mucho por hacer.

\- Ahhh!¡Tomoee mal-ahh dito perbertidooh! - ni siquirera lagraba insultarlo esos gemidos le hacían perder la credibilidad

\- Lo disfrutas - no podía objetar nada en verdad estaba disfrutándolo

Luego de un rato más con ese agotador vaiven Tomoe la lebantó desde los muslos como si fuera una pluma y la subió de frente a sus hombros, teniendo ahora un ángulo perfecto de su intimidad, la cual no esperó un segundo para empezar a recorrer con su filosa lengua.

\- Grrr estas muy húmeda - recibió un gemido en respuesta, siguió pasando la lengua por ese preciada parte de la anatomia femenina, saboreandola, ¡Era muy dulce! Y el estaba enloqueciendo, al rato se puso a jugar con el clítoris de Nanami, succionandolo con fuerza, luego quiso probar morderlo para ver como reaccionaba la castaña, para su grata sorpresa ella apretó sus piernas contra su cabeza, gimiendole a gritos lo bien que se sentía, se entretuvo así por un rato, deslizando su lengua de arriba a abajo, hasta que quiso variar un poco y la penetró con la lengua, notó de inmediato lo estrecha que era, su miembro comenzaba a dolerle demasiado pidiendole con urgencia un poco de atención, oh definitivamente perdería el control al estar dentro de ella, al estar distraído pensando en eso no se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y para cuando quiso darse cuenta la cavidad de SU diosa se estrechaba aún más anunciando el orgasmo que llego solo unos segundos despues. Luego de gustosamente tragarlo bajo a una agotada Nanami de sus hombros, pero no iba a darle tregua aún, ¡No señor! Recién estaba comenzando.

La puso de bajo de sí, pero esta vez en lugar de ir a sus labios, atacó su cuello, succionandolo fuertemente, relamiendolo y mordiendolo lo más lebemente que podía considerando que sus instintos le rogaban enterrar los colmillos en esa terza y blanca piel. Siguió bajando y se encontró con ese pequeño par de pechos, paso su filosa lengua por el derecho y comenzó a juguetear con el pezón mordiendolo, dejando a su alrededor las marcas de sus dientes y pequeñísimas gotitas de sangre que se encargaba de limpiar, inevitablemente haciendola gritar tanto de placer como de dolor. Seguidamente repitió el proceso con su otro pecho, hasta hartarse y luego seguir viaje hacia el ombligo de la chica, jugando un rato con el, succionandolo lebemente y rara vez mordiendolo. Hasta que una acción inesperada por parte de la muchacha lo hizo detenerse.

Nanami no paraba de gemir, lo que Tomoe le estaba haciendo la estaba haciendo sentir en el paraíso, no concebía poder recibir tanto placer en tan poco tiempo, no tuvo conciencia de cuando fue que una de sus manos se deslizó hacia el hamaka de su familiar y acarició el erecto miembro de su familiar.

\- Eres una niña mala, ahora que has hecho eso tendré que castigarte - dijo lebantandose de ella, con una sonrisa aterradora y una mirada oscurecida por la lujuria. Nanami se preocupó, no sabía nada del tema, así que no tenía idea de si había hecho algo malo. Pero antes de que pudiera darse cuenta estaba de nuevo sentada a horcajadas del familiar. Que suspiró de placer al sentirla nuevamente sobre su miembro, la abrazó por la cintura y se acercó al oído de la joven, dejando que su aliento chocara contra su oreja - lame mi cuello - ordenó sin rastro de pudor en la voz, y seguidamente mordisqueando el lóbulo de su oreja.

La chica obedeció sonrojada, comenzando a pasar dulce y lentamente su lengua por el cuello del yokai, que lentamente fue liberandola de su abraza, a medida que ella tomaba más confianza y se dedicaba a repartir besos o a succionarlo dejando pequeñas marcas rojas que desaparecían muy rápidamente de su piel. Llego un punto en que ella comenzó a descender por su pecho, encontrandose primero en el pectoral izquierdo con el diminuto pezón del kitsune quien no pudo evitar jadear al sentirla rodearlo con su lengua y seguidamente succionarlo consiguiendo así que este gimiera gravemente su nombre - ¡Nanami! - la chica siguió así por un rato hasta que decidió cambiar de lado para repetir nuevamente el patrón. Siguió bajando y esta vez delineó con la punta de la lengua los abdominales del familiar, haciendolo jadear muy lebemente, y entonces se dio cuenta de a donde había llegado, pero antes de poder detenerse Tomoe la hizo levantar la cabeza y mirarlo a los ojos, tenía una mirada tan provocativa como seductora y ni hablar de su sonrisa maliciosa.

\- Nanami - hablo despacio, tratando de contenerse para no arrancarse el hamaka y penetrarla ahora mísmo - quítame el hamaka - dijo al fin

\- Hai - respondió sonrojada, apartando la mirada y cumpliendo la orden del peliblanco

\- Míralo - que cruel era por qué la torturaba así? Estaba avergonzandola demasiado, con timidez dirigió su mirada al miembro de su acompañante y se asustó un poco al ver lo grande que era, estaba segura de que eso no cabría en ella, la iba a partir al medio (O/-/O) - chupalo - ¿perdón? ¿Había escuchado bien? Nanami se preguntaba por qué le hacía eso, con una lentitud tortuosa y una timidez que estaba acabando lon los nervios del demonio zorro, Nanami acercó su lengua a la cabeza de su miembro, provocándole un espasmo y luego lo recorrió todo con ella, para finalmente meter todo lo que alcanzó dentro de su boca. La sensación que lo invadió en ese preciso instante fue un placer increíble, presionó su cabeza con sus manos tratándo de entrar lo más posible en su cálida boca. La joven diosa de la tierra recorría todo lo que podía mientras succionaba y mantenía en el paraíso al kitsune, su conciencia hace rato la había abandonado por lo tanto no supo cuando fue que le dio una ligerísima mordida, mordida que basto para que Tomoe la separara de sí bruscamente, la tirara al suelo y...

\- Niña mal, esta es la tercera vez que te portas mal - le dijo ronco, haciendola despertar muy superfluamente, pues a penas lograba captar lo que le decía, lo único que tenía claro era que se sentía bien tenerlo sobre ella - tendré que castigarte, iba a ser considerado pero - pausa dramática - ya no - no dijo una sola palabra más, la penetró violentamente, llebándose de una sola envestida la virginidad de la joven diosa, sintió gustoso lo estrecha que era, gruñó - Grrrr estás muy apretada... Me encanta - era completamente delicioso sentir sus paredes contraídas entorno a su miembro mientra la penetraba a un ritmo al que sólo un yokai como él podría llenar haciendola gritar en esos momentos de dolor, por el momento eso le estaba doliendo a horrores, sabía que la primera vez dolía pero no que tanto, aunque puede que el hecho de que Tomoe fuera un yokai enloquecido influyera.

\- Ahh! ¡Tomoe! ¡Por favor! Duele! Duele muchísimo! - gritó la diosa con lágrimas que salían de sus ojos, siendo acallada con un beso que intentaba no ser salvaje, uno que le transmitía todo el amor que le tenía pero que a la vez estaba tratado (bastante mal por cierto) de contenerse, pero como es de esperarse su estreches se lo ponía dificil, de alguna forma logró tranquilizarla.

Poco a poco el dolor comenzó a irse dando paso en su lugar a un placer que era completamente absorbente, que la hizo gritar el nombre de su amado, quien motivado por los gemidos de su adorada castaña aumentó el ritmo, haciendola delirar de placer. Así siguieron hasta que Nanami comenzó a sentir como si orgasmo se acercaba y Tomoe al sentir como las paredes de la chica lo apretaban no pudo evitar correrse con ella, enviando su semilla directamente al vientre de la oji canela.

Pero aún no habían terminado, no la dejaría ir hasta estar completamente satisfecho y estaba lejos de estarlo, se sentó en el futón y la sentó sobre sí pero de espaldas a el, comenzando a penetrarla de esta forma, mientras la tenía abrazada de la cintura, acercó sus labios al cuello de la chica, buscó un lugar en específico entre la Unión del hombro y el cuello, la lamió como preparando la piel y la mordió esta vez enterrando los colmillos en esa suave piel, finos hilos de sangre salieron de la reciente herida siendo inmediatamente borrados por la traviesa lengua del peliplata, acallando los últimos gemidos de dolor que Nanami había emitido. Siguió embistiéndola hasta que la castaña se vino y unas cuantas estocadas más tarde el también se corrió dentro de ella. Que de no ser por el par de fuertes brazos que la sostenían habría caído de boca al piso o mejor dicho al futón. Sonrió malignamente, la puso en cuatro y la penetró ahora en esta posición en la que podía llegar bastante más profundo y ella se vino dos veces antes de que el lo hiciera una. Nanami estaba agotada, medio magullada y somnolienta, por lo tanto no era de sorprenderse que ni bien el se viniera - y la arrastrara a ella también - se callera cuan larga era completamente dormida. Ante esto Tomoe salió de su interior preocupado, no entendía por qué se había desvanecido así tan de repente, hasta que se dio cuenta de que Provablemente eran las 4:00 AM y llenaban ahí encerrados más o menos desde las 8:32 PM era normal que la chica estuviera completamente agotada siendo ella humana, necesitaba descansar. La recostó más cómodamente sobre el futón y los tapo a ambos.

\- Buenas noche Nanami - le susurró al oído y viendo que estaba completamente dormida - te amo - susurró aún más bajo si es que era posible, siendo respondido en sueños con un semitartamudeado - yo taahmbién teh ahmoh Tohmoeh - callo rendido a los brazos de Morfeo el también con la última – y tartamuda – frase resonando plácidamente en su cabeza

Como seis hermosas horas de sueño después

Tomoe despertó nota ando que ya había amanecido y que no había hecho el desayuno, para su suerte Mizuki estaba dormido o con resaca atado en su habitación y cuando despertara vería en el techo un letrero que decía claramente "_Mi venganza por dejar ir a Nanami a Yomi no Kuni_" nada de qué preocuparse; y Onikiri y Kotetsu estaban o dormidos en la cocina o traumados en la cocina – en plan me vale –, se encogió de hombros, hoy podía quedarse en la cama hasta tarde. Se dio la vuelta encontrandose a Nanami profundamente dormida con una expresión de paz y felicidad pura, parecía tan linda que no pudo evitar robarle un beso, que con el correr de los segundos se volvió más apasionado, y entonces una medio asfixiada diosa de la tierra lo empujó por el pecho para que la dejara respirar.

\- ¿Tomoe es que quieres asfixiarme? - preguntó luego de toser un poco la castaña

\- Solo quería besarte - respondió con la mirada y la sonrisa más inocentes de su repertorio, ante la mirada acusadora de Nanami

\- Ahh qué sueño - se desperezó dejando a la vista del yokai parte de su cuerpo desnudo

\- Nanami a menos que quieras que me lance sobre ti tápate - le advirtió el kitsune, después de todo el que avisa no traiciona. La chica en seguida se cubrió todo lo que pudo con la manta

\- No! Déjame un descanso! - practicamente le rogó, había sido mucho para una noche, especialmente para su primera vez

\- Jaja parece que hasta te doy miedo - se burló el peliblanco

\- No es cierto! - se defendió Nanami - es solo que no creo poder lebantarme hoy - sonrió avergonzada - oye Tomoe qué somos ahora? - no lo tEnía muy en claro

\- Para los yokais eres mi mujer frente al resto del mundo supongo que seríamos novios porque casados no estamos - le explicó el kitsune

\- ¿Y por qué es diferente? - la verdad no entendía por qué era diferente entre los humanos y los yokais

\- Por la marca que tienes en el cuello, lleba mi veneno por lo tanto cualquier yokai que se te acerque sabrá que eres mía y que si pone un dedo sobre ti puede darse por muerto - explicó con una sonrisa siniestra al final

\- ¿Veneno? - ¿cómo que veneno? Ahora si estaba preocupada

\- Tranquila, solo contiene mi escencia es más cosa de olor que otra cosa - seguía tranquilo - por cierto ni creas que dejaré de exigirte como diosa, ni dejaré de regañarte cuando te equivoques - le aclaró

\- Ow entonces nada va a cambiar verdad? - preguntó algo desanimada Nanami

\- Yo no diría eso, de ahora en adelante te tomaré en cualquier lugar de la casa, a cualquier hora, siempre que estemos solos - le dijo con una mirada llena de pura maldad

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! Si nos descubren Onikiri, Kotetsu o Mizuki ¡No podré mirarlos a la cara nunca más! - se quejó la joven diosa de la tierra

\- Tranquila, si nos descubren, me los como - dijo restándole importancia, dirigiéndole la mirada más inocente del repertorio

-¡No puedes hacer eso! - lo regañó

\- Si puedo - rebatió aún con esa fingida inocencia - es cuestión de combertirla en un animal o una planta y ¡Liso! ¡La cena está servida! - incistió ahora con una mirada inocente tan falsa que denotaba la ansiedad por hacerles algo malvado a todos, salvo a **SU** Nanami

\- Optaré por creer que bromeas - se rindió la chica - como sea no me despiertes necesito recuperar horas de sueño - dijo y sin darle tiempo a replicar se quedó dormida, regalándole una hermosa vista a su familiar que suspiró pesadamente y dirigiéndole una última mirada a su cuerpo desnudo, la vistió con uno de sus piyamas, se vistió a sí mismo y se dirigió a la cocina, tenía un almuerzo que preparar y ni siquiera había empezado.

Ahora sí fín!

* * *

**Me llebo unos días perp terminé ojalá y lo haya disfrutado tanto como yo! Hasta la próxima ^-^ **

ANONIMO 1: genial me encanto quiero la conti tambien quiero saber que le va a hacer tomoe a kotetsu y onikiri jaja suerte.

**Rta: Que bueno que te gustara! Aquí esta la conti! Espero te haya el castigo, no es tan cruel como querría Tomoe pero es cruel.** "_Después de todo no se siente el hambre hasta que no ves a otros comer frente a tus ojos" Alejandro Casona_ **espero que lo hayas disfrutado**

Aria

Ahh por favor haz la continuacion. No me dejes asi, ya se estaba poniendo bueno. O/O

**Rta: Acá esta la continuación espero y la hayas disfrutado mucho. Jeje Tomoe es cruel**

javi la hanyou

Por favor contunualaaa te lo ruego

**Rta: Javiera, querida amiga acá tenes tu maldíta continuació! Ahora Hacé el maldito favor de dejarme tranquila! Te lo ruego como tu gemela del alma y hermana de otra vida apiádate de mí! Jaja gente bonita agradézcanle a esta hincha quinotos la continuación! Porque si ella no me hubiera jodido taanto entonces la conti la hubieran recibido el mes que viene**

**Sin más que decir se despide Actriztercaantirosita!**


	3. ComentenSiSeNotaMiNovatesConElLemon

Hola!

**LEAN el tezto antes de leer LAS NEGRITAS de ABAJO!**

Tristemente me veo en la necesidad de informarles que este two shot está concluído, por la simple razón de que si lo continuara se me iría de las manos ¿Me explico? No sé si alguién lo haya notado pero soy bastante nueva en eso de hacer lemons, y no me gustaría publicar algode baja calidad sería como una patada en mi ya de por sí gran orgullo. Mi punto es que se haría tan hentai que se me iría de las manos y lo descontinuaría, Y eso no me gustaría, más adelante haré un long fic basado en un capítulo del manga pero eso será hasta terminar mis otros fics.

**peeero como muchos me insistieron en que haga una continuación y creo que fañta un poco mucho para terminar con todos mis fics para empezar con este otro entonces he decidido hacer otro one-shot, tienen que agradecerle a mi inspiración me apunta desde un tanque M-110 y a Neko-Koneko-Kurineko que me dio la idea, quieren saber como pues leanlo Aquí abajo **

**El fic se llamará: Así que no soy linda eh?**

Yo: Sabés creo que esto de escribir de Kamisama Hajimemashita no se ma da exactamente bien

Creo que Nanami me quedó muy Ooc

Kuroneko Yami: Por q?

Yo: Nanami le habría pegado semejante cachetada que lo habría dejado tumbado o lo habría hecho arrodillarse por días

Kuroneko Yami: Pero utilizando momentos claves y puntos debiles de su personalidad podrias obtener una Nanami salvaje o sumisa, tambien una reservada o una muy deseosa, solo es cosa de saber como hacerla flaquear y desear hacer locuras con Tomoe

Yo: Jaajaja no creo es demasiado tímida, yo la puse sumisa

Kuroneko Yami: Pero tambien puede ser muy atrevida si la provocas, su orgullo tambien la mete en lios

Yo: Dame un ejemplo

Kuroneko Yami: Si Tomoe le llega a decir que es poco femenina y no podria provocar a una mosca, ella le haria ver lo contrario, claro que tambien iria con Kei para pedir ayuda o incluso me juego el pellejo al pensar que iria al barrio rojo para pedir concejo a las tanukis

Yo: Noo! Eso de las chicas Takumi no! Sería traumante OnO Y-y Te molestaría si tomo la idea? No de lo de las Takumis, me traumaría yo sola, queda perfecta con otra idea que tengo, si juegas con fuego te quemas

Kuroneko Yami: No hay problema, si puedo ayudar a realizar una buena creacion no hay problema

Yo: La idea me revolotea desde hace dos días en la cabezota. Pero no encontraba una razón/causa/motivo/locura para que Nanami se comportara como planeo

Yo: Arigato!

Kuroneko Yami: Denada

Sticker de gato con un corazón en la cabeza y la cnversación se va por el rumbo de la comida jeje

Bueno y así me vino la idea, supongo que ahora saben medianamente de qué se va a tratar no? bueno yo me voy a dormir son casi las 5 de la madrugada

byes


End file.
